


Wanderblade

by KatrinaKitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, Female Protagonist, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short Chapters, Trauma, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKitten/pseuds/KatrinaKitten
Summary: 10 years after the destruction of the second Death Star, a lone Jedi Sentinel, protected from the rise of the Empire by her own isolation, wanders the galaxy in the absence of the Jedi Order.
Kudos: 1





	Wanderblade

The desert sun beat mercilessly against what little of the wanderer's skin was exposed beneath their wrappings. With slow, trudging steps, they continued their march through the sandy wastes, searching desperately for shelter from the heat, their long cloak billowing out behind them as the blasting headwind and flying sand made every half-sunken step a chore. On the horizon, the briefest glimpse of a settlement peeked above the top of the dunes for a split second before the shifting landscape hid it once again, causing the wanderer to sigh in relief before increasing their pace with a heavy grunt of effort. It would be good to be inside again.

Trudging wearily into the local cantina an hour later, the wanderer slid into an empty booth near the entrance, exhausted and spent from their journey. The bartender, a mottled Rodian in a disheveled pinstripe suit, glanced up at them briefly before resuming his polishing of the bar's glassware. Unknown travelers wandered through all the time; this rag-bundled deadbeat appeared nothing special, and was certainly in no shape to cause trouble. The wanderer tiredly raised a hand to hail the nearby droid waiter, which finished its business with a pair of gruff-looking Aqualish and wheeled its way over to them. A whispered request later and the droid wheeled off, returning with a glass of some bright blue cocktail, which the wanderer lifted to their mouth, pulling aside their rags to sip the refreshing beverage before hiding their face again.

Unfortunately, their peace and quiet to rest and recover from the desert heat would not last for long.

As they set down their beverage, a looming shadow darkened their table, revealing a slight glow to the bright blue liquid as the light from above was blocked. The wanderer raised their head to see the imposing figure of a Trandoshan towering over them, arms crossed and a bounty puck half-visible in one hand. The reptilian bounty hunter's expression was unreadable, his eyes flicking up and down as he observed the wanderer, before opening his mouth to speak in a hissing, baritone voice.

"Are you the one they call Wanderblade?"

The wanderer simply nodded. There was no point in denying it - the bounty puck itself would confirm their identity. Asking at all was little but a thin veneer of honorable politeness. They sighed gently, taking another leisurely sip of their drink before standing up, their rag-wrapped face only inches from the bounty hunter's. The Trandoshan towered over them, even now that they were no longer seated - he must have been nearly seven feet tall, his towering presence completed by a snarling reptilian scowl and shoulders as broad as a bantha.

"Grand Moff Callaghan sends his regards," the bounty hunter rumbled, reaching a hand out to grab the wanderer by the shoulder. An instant before his hand touched their wrappings, a bright yellow flash and a distinctive hum filled the space between the two for a split second, and was gone almost as soon as it appeared. The reptilian thug glanced over at where his hand had been only moments previously, then down to the floor where it now lay in a growing puddle of dark green blood, seeming for a moment too shocked to even register the pain of his own dismemberment. The lull did not last long, however, before he crumpled to the cantina floor, howling in pain and rage and cradling his stumpen arm.

The wanderer said nothing, but simply placed a small handful of credits on the table and walked calmly towards the door, leaving the bounty hunter to writhe in agony on the ground. The bartender looked on in shock, as the wanderer stepped out into the desert air once more without so much as a single scratch from their encounter. Rags bundled around their face to protect them from the howling winds outside, they made their way towards the shipyards, and towards the chance to finally leave this desolate sandy rock behind for good.


End file.
